


Notre Dame

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-03
Updated: 2000-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Serial killer is loose. its up to Ben, Ray, and Liz to find him before there is another victim.This story is a sequel to Safe-ty Firsr.





	Notre Dame

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Notre Dame

## Notre Dame

by Andera Blanchette

Author's notes: Feed back:   
I am new at this and would like to know your thoughts.

* * *

Disclaimer: All things Due South belong to Alliance, the others belong to my twisted imagination. and in the title I do not mean the church or college. 

~Notre Dame~ 

By: Andrea Blanchette 

* * *

The woman tried to get away from her boy friend, but he would have none of that. He kept on hitting her, mostly across the face, he also kneed her in the gut. She knew she would not survie this.She finally stopped screaming. "Her name was Julie Ford. there has been a string of murders like this one, all of them with the same MO. Now all of you go and find this Bastard." Welsh said. He knew all too well what chances were that the guy would go free, not that he haddent had great dectevies on hand, but thats what usually happened in a big city like this. *** She quietly shut the door as thought if she did it any louder it would ruin some thing. "So this is her place." Ray said. He got a really cold chill from this place. "yup." Liz said while looking under the table. "So why exactly are we here?" She handed him her hat to hold. "Because we look to the past so we dont foul things up in the present." He put the hat on his head. "So what dose that have to do wit anythin?" She now moved to the small cubbords. "I figure this guy dosent know that,so, he will go back to a familiar place." "What if he dosent have a familiar place in da city?" She went over to the couch. "It dosent have to be spicific. like if he grew up near a feild, he might go to the park." "What makes you think he wants to go back to a familiar place?" "Every one needs a home to go back to. A place where they can feel safe. Where even their own actions cant hurt them." "You got a place like that?" "if I get into any big trouble, I guess we'll see. You?" "I dunno." He looked to the corner of the couch and saw something spilled all over. "Hey, you see that?" he pointed. She went over and crouched over it. "It looks like.." She picked some of that up and tasted it with the tip of her tounge. "Ewwww. Dont tell me you do that too!" She looked up at him. "There is nothing wrong with it. Well now I think I know where he is." "Where?"  
"Dont jump to any conclutions. I need a second opinion." *** 

She looked down at her watch and showed Ray, he nodded. "5.....4.....3......2.." the church bells rang and Ben walked over to them. "what is it?" He asked. "We were hoping you could tell us." She took the powder from her brown pocket. He took it smelled it and then tasted it. Ray cringed at the sight, he never could get use to that. "Well you have an idea dont you?" Ben said before he wiped it off his tounge with a hankerchief. "I might, if you think its Canadian." "Whadda mean Canadian?" Ray asked. "This type of drug has a diffrence to it. It is laced with another drug, it is some thing that only a string of Canadian drug dealers do. Luckly they are so afraid of the goverment that they would turn their mothers in just to stay in business. I am suprised that you were to locate that Liz, most arent able." "Well thank you Ben. Now, we better get their files."   
*** 

"It amazes me how much you three amaze me. You are tellin me that my serial killer is hooked up with Canadian drug dealers? and not only that, but that they are in this city. Now Kawolski you are American, can you translate this from Canadian to an actual sane sentence?" Welsh barked. "the guy has connections here, we are going to try to make them tell us where the son of ..." he looked at the two mounties, it didnt seem right to swear infront of them,"the son of a gun is." Welsh nodded and sat down in his chair. he went back to work for a few seconds before he noticed they were still there. "GO NOW!" he bellowed. the three walked out startled. Liz turned to her desk. "Deif. you gotta stay here." he made a whiny noise. "ok, I'll give you a candy bar if you stay." he barked. "ok ok a choclate candy bar." Deif then proceded to lay down under her desk. "that wolf is impossible." she said as she left the room, "you're telling me." Ben said as he ajusted his hat. " Hello sir we were just wondering...." the door slammed in their faces. "OK! thats it! you know what the count of doors that have been slammed on our faces? that was 37, i am not doing this any more. i am doing this the American way now." she took off her brown jacket and proceeded to un button the first 4 buttons on her shirt showing off, a lot, and as far as Ray was conserned it was very nice to look at. she then took her hair down and rang the next door bell. "hello sir we were wondering if you could help us, you see we are looking for this man, have you seen him here lately?" he looked at her for a moment, "sure, every one has seen him, he is a nasty fellow. he treats his girlfriend really badly. no women should be treated badly." he said still staring in the same direction, just below her neck. "his girl firend? can you tell me where we can find him? or her?" "yeah, she works in the seafood shop down the street." "thank you kindly." Ben said as they walked away. "Um, Liz I believe there is something you would want to rectify before we aproach the seafood shop." She looked at him not understanding him. he looked just below her neck. "oh geeze." she started to fasten every thing back up again. 'now why did he have to go do that?' Ray thought. "you should listen to us Kelly, where is he?" she wiped her hands on her apron. "He didn't do Nothin. he would never kill anyone." "Kelly he did. you should know he is beating you isnt he?" she scrached the top of her head. "well that dosent mean..." "actually thats exactly what it means. please trust me, i know. dont think that he wont kill you because he will. please tell us where he is, it will make things eiser for us, and it will definetly make things eiser for you." the girl prossesed this information in her head, "i havent seen him, sorry i couldnt help you." she walked off. "do you think she knows where he is?" "I am sure of it." she looked behind her at the other two, "we need people tailng her, she will try to contact him some way, we better find him first. because if we dont, there will be one more dead body in the morning."   
"How did you find out where he hangs out?" "I told you Welsh, we went to the drug dealers, they told us to check out a block, saying that he came there often. We proseeded to go door to door untill one man told us where his girlfriend worked. Thats why we need two Dectives, to fallow her." he waited a moment then replied,"get Dobson, and Erickson on it. I hope you are right McDougal." "I am, I know it." she watched Welsh leave then took the car keys from Ray's desk. The car screached to a hault in front of the consalate. she got out and quietly nocked on the door, "Ben? you there? come on, I know you're there" Ben got up from his restful sleep and opened the door on the outside. she entered and he shut the door. "Ben, its dark in here." "there is a good reason for that."  
"what?"  
"the lights arent on."  
"well I'll just.....Oh my goodness Ben!" he looked down at him self. "You even wear red under wear?"  
"their long-johns, you know that. what is it?" "have you ever tried boxers? i think they would look much...." "please have the courtisey to tell me why you are here." "I'm fallowing the girl. Put your clothes on, you are coming with me." "Do I have a choice?"  
"Nope." she smiled.  
"Oh good. than things havent changed. I will go get dressed." he smiled back at her as he went to change. 

"When do you think she will contact him?" she looked over to the passenger side, "I dont know." Ben knew why she was doing this, she was doing it because she knew, she knew about what that poor girl was going through. He knew she had to do this, so he sat there, cold, and tired. "Ben?" "humm?"  
"what do you think makes someone do something like that?" "I dont know, and I dont think I want to." "What do you mean."  
"Well, you remember how my Dad use to say that to under stand a crimanal you have to become one?" he waited untill she nodded then he proseeded, "That makes me think that if I want to know why than I would have to become them, and nothing is such vile a creature." "Ben?" "Humm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Elizabeth." Just then they saw the man going into the building. "what did I tell you, he is here." she said as she hurried out of the car. 

"The cops came???!!!!" she moved to the other side of the room. "I didnt say anithin to em, i swear." He raised his hand to her, "You Stupid Bitch you probably did, I'll make sure you never will again!!" "Am I intrupting any thing?"   
"yeah, my woman was Disobeyin me, she was bein really dumb." "I am afraid you are wrong."  
"Oh yeah??"  
"Yes, because as you see the ending of the civil war ended slavery, so therefore she isnt 'YOUR' woman. and as for the disobeying thing, you can only recomend your opinion, you really cant tell her to do anything she dosent want to, i think it states it in your constitution that..." "Would you shut up!! I'll Fuckin Blow your Brains out!!!" "ah"  
"Put the gun down!" Liz shouted  
"I'd wondered where you were." Ben said. he extended his hand out twards the suspect. "The gun please." "Sorry Ben, I had To call for back up." "Under stood. If you dont mind, may I?" she gave him the hand cuffs as she started to read him his rights. 

Ben was walking Liz to her apartment, when they got to the door she turned to him, "Did you really mean what you said back there?" "about what?" she took his hat right off his head. "you know what I mean."  
"I couldnt possibaly, now if you would be so kind as to return my hat." she put it behind her back "nope sorry, you're gonna have to tell me it you ment it." "just give me my hat back." "no."  
"well if you must know, yes, I meant it." she smiled and gave him back his hat. "you know there is another bed." she said. "Excuese me?" "In my apartment, there are two bed rooms, you dont have to sleep at the consalate." "you wouldnt mind my presance?" "heck no. its too big to be for just one person, I need someone to share it with." "the consalate isnt that bad." "Benton Fraser, are you crazy?"  
"At times I admit I do see the presance of my dead father but other than that..." "Ben Would you please just live with me here?" he paused for a while, could this be an absoutly bad idea? probably. "ok, if you dont mind I'll get our stuff deif and my belongings now." "I will get your room ready."  
he took a long look at her, "thank you." this was either the start of some thing good or really bad, because Ben could feel the butterflys in his stomach. 

-The End 


End file.
